


Fighting Fellows having fun - S&P

by Linadoon



Series: CinnamonSeptiPlierPie fanfics [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers, pewdieken - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix, Bottom Jack, Dirty Talk, I love their designs, M/M, Mark is more of a bottom to me, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Mark, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subscribe and Punch Universe, Top Ken, Top Mark, but I make an exception here~, kinda like a vibrating dildo as a dick, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Ken and Pewds are having some time together~Jack and Mark watch the show and decide to have some fun too~-S&P universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at this! I'm back with porn!  
> Okie...  
> This is a two-shots of half-Pewdieken half-Septiplier, based on the game Subscribe and Punch. Because I'M SORRY! But Pewds is so tiny and Ken is so big (and the same for Mark and Jack) that I just couldn't hold myself back! (SIZE DIFFERENCE FOR THE WIN!)  
> 

   Felix’s head bobbed up and down between Ken’s hairy legs, the cookie monster pants laid forgotten on the floor. Two big hands kept the boy in place and helped him follow a rhythm. He could have a terrible gag reflex, but using his tiny mouth and small hands, Felix easily got Ken moaning and groaning underneath him.

   “Oh, yeah, Fe’… Hm…” Ken looked down, finding shining blue eyes staring back at him. “Your mouth feels so good…” He had to hold back so he didn’t thrust against that moist warmth, but he didn’t have anything to complain about.

   “Mm…” Felix moaned, sending vibrations down Ken’s dick. He could feel it throbbing harder and harder against his tongue, indicating they were almost done.

   “Ah, fuck! F-Felix…!” Pulling strands of blonde hair, Ken reached his orgasm, shooting inside the boy’s mouth. Felix gagged, tears forming on his eyes, but he did his best to swallow it all, finally releasing the other with a wet _pop_. Ken smiled as Felix giggled and coughed, looking up at him with teary blue eyes, shining with lust. “Oh, that was so nice… I taught you good…”

   “It was disgusting…” The Swede huffed, earning a laugh from the other. He stood still so his lover could wipe away the small strays of cum that mixed with tears and saliva, going down his chin. Felix took the opportunity and licked those big fingers, making Ken chuckle and groan.

   “But you liked it, didn’t you, my little slut? Ooh, that’s nice…” The American thrusted his fingers inside the abused little mouth, making the boy moan. He admired Felix as he got up, kneeling on the bed; he was so aroused, a small tent already forming underneath the cute blue skirt. “Look at that, already want my cock inside you, don’t you? Now, where do you want me to stick it this time?”

   Felix moaned and whimpered when the fingers were pulled out of his mouth so Ken could lower his big hands down the small body, lifting the skirt and squeezing his butt, hard. Felix hesitated, embarrassed by what he should say and maybe too proud to say it, but with another squeeze, he decided he already had enough of waiting.

   “I-inside me…” He moaned as Ken played with his butt cheeks, pulling down the panties he wore and slapping him slightly. “A-ah! I-in my ass! Please, stick it in my ass...!”

   Ken smirked, he loved when Felix dared to say such things to him. Without any difficulty, he grabbed the Swedish boy and threw him on the bed, standing above him.

   “You’re being such a good boy today, Felix…” Ken pulled the skirt up, grabbing the small and leaking dick, earning a long moan from the other.

   “ _Ja_ … _Ja_ , I’ve been a good boy… _Your_ good boy…” As Ken started pumping him, Felix couldn’t hold back how aroused he was. Fuck it if what he was saying could embarrass him in the future, he was too busy wanting Ken to fuck him!

   “Do you want a reward then, my good boy?” Ken tugged at the boy’s dick harshly.

   “ _Ja_! _Snälla_ …! Please! Fuck me!” Felix grabbed his skirt, holding it up and exposing himself more.

   “Guess I can skip foreplay them?” The American chuckled, reaching for something beside the bed and pulling Felix’s hips so he could have a better view of the small entrance. “Oh, you’ve even prepared yourself for me? Aw, I would like to have seen it…” The Swede blushed deeply, imagining how it would be to finger himself in front of his lover. “Ok, then here we go…”

   Ken covered his hard on with a big amount of lube and Felix watched, shaking in anticipation and squirming under the tight hand on his hip. He even held his breath as the other man lined the head of his dick with the small, already lubed and stretched opening.

   “A-ah… Aaaaah!” Felix threw his head back, feeling Ken pushing in without almost any resistance. Good, he had readied himself really good (he would never tell anyone about the helping dildo, almost the same size of his lover, that he kept on his room). “O-oh, _fan_ …”

   “Hm, fuck, so tight…” Ken grunted, pushing his member in a little more, or more like pulling Felix hips to meet his, the boy was so small it was as if handling a doll. In no time he was fully inside Felix, how did they manage to do that so easily, it was beyond them. Right away, he started thrusting, making the boy scream. “You’re squeezing me just right, Fe’…”

   But the Swedish boy was already so lost in pleasure he couldn’t even find the right words to answer the commentary. All that came from him was a long stream of random Swedish words, ranging from simple pleas and begs to go faster or harder, to all those dirty words Ken simply loved to hear coming from his little lover.

   “ _S_ - _snabbare_ , Ken… _Snabbare_! Ah, _gud_! _F-fan_ , _ja_ , _ja_ …!” Felix chanted, holding tight against the bed sheets as Ken pounded against him. Ken was so huge, he kept pushing against the boy’s prostate, hitting it every single time with his full length and making fireworks explode behind his eyelids.

   “Yeah, I love when you get all Swedish on me, love.” Ken groaned and chuckled as small hands reached up to him in such a cute manner it should be criminal! But he bent down, covering the small frame of the boy with his hugeness. Felix nails digged on Ken’s arms, and he couldn’t help but moan, enjoying the pain.

   Meanwhile, without them noticing, the door to their room had been opened, just a little bit and making no noise at all. Two pair of eyes, one pair blue, the other white, were silently peeking inside, watching the “show”.

   “H-holy shit…” Jack was able to whisper, without being able to drift his eyes away from the two fellow fighters going at it on the bed, which creaked and squeaked underneath their antics. It was a luck their dormitories were so far away from each other… “They… Heh, I didn’t think they would’ve stepped this far so soon…”

   “Do you really think Ken would wait?” Mark snickered, not paying that much attention to the others as his lover was. No, he was way more interested on little Jack. He felt his circuits getting hotter and hotter, and he really hoped his engines would help him cool as he stared at Jack, his cute round pale face all red and his beautiful blue eyes wide open, paying full attention to the scene.

   Jack was so entranced by Ken and Felix having sex that he jumped almost a feet off the ground when a hot claw touched his shoulder.

   “Jack…”

   “Ah, what is it?” Jack looked up at Mark and was surprised to see that he had changed his hair color. Instead of Blue as it was before, it was Red. And Red meant heat. The Irish boy heard the hum of the engines that made part of Mark working faster and louder, and he couldn’t hold back a snicker, knowing that the scene had affected him somehow. “Merk? Are yeh ok? Are yeh overheatin’ or somethin’?”

   Mark rolled his white eyes and kept a serious façade.

   “Jack…” He tried, not really sure if he should say that or not. “Do you… Want to do it too?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I decided I shall continue this!  
> Am working on the Septiplier part!  
> See yeh there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Septiplier part.  
> Sorry for taking so long.  
> Enjoy it ♥

   “Do you… Want to do it too?”

   Jack blinked once or twice up at the Android, and then a small smirk stretched his lips.

   “Oh, Markimoo~ Did those guys mess with yeh?” He said in a singing tone. “That's why ye’re so hot and bothered... No, literally, ye’re hot, try coolin’ down!”

   Mark rolled his eyes, he had been trying to cool down for a while already, but Jack and those two on the bed weren't helping him, at all.

   “Sit down, Mark.” Jack said and the robot did so, slipping quietly to the ground, well as quiet as he could. “Now, try to cool down…”

   Mark looked up at Jack - not that it was really needed, the boy was so tiny that as Mark sat down, their faces were almost on the same level - and then chuckled.

   “I don't think it's going to be easy.” He raised his hands, grabbing Jack’s waist, hidden by the big hoodie.

   “Ah…!” The Irish boy gasped but soon shut himself, remembering they weren't alone. “We cannot be too noisy…”

   “Then be quiet.” Mark chuckled, bringing Jack closer.

   “Ye’re the one who needs ta be--” Jack didn't get to finish as the Android pulled his face towards him, pressing their lips together. He gave in right away, leaning against Mark's form and kissing him back.

   Both of them could still hear the others on the other room, but by now they were too focused on each other to care about them.

   “M-Mark…” Jack gasped as Mark kissed his pale neck, slightly hidden by the hoodie. Mark hummed against his skin, making him shake, his short arms wrapping around the Android's broad shoulders and keeping him close.

   Mark's big robotic hand kept Jack in place, while his more human hand slowly slide under the hem of Jack's hoodie, caressing the skin around the area. Mark's skin was mostly cold, but this time it was hot, very hot, and Jack couldn't hold back a moan when feeling it against his own skin, caressing his sides, that were naturally ticklish, but with the right touch, it made him moan instead of laugh.

   The hand soon went lower, pulling the waistband of Jack’s pants down, just a little bit. His fingers lingered over the small tent forming under the boy’s boxers and Jack almost complained about being teased, but there was no need.

   Mark’s hand quickly pushed past Jack’s underwear, grabbing his growing member, stroking it slowly.

   “Ahm…” Jack moaned, pressing his head against Mark’s strong shoulders. Mark kept stroking it, quickening his movements, twisting his hand just right. Jack held back an even louder moan. “Hmm… I’m… Mark, I’m gonna cum if yeh continue that…”

   “Isn’t that the idea…?” Mark smirked, chuckling under his breath.

   The Irishman let out a soft, fakely annoyed grunt, that slowly turned into another moan, this own louder. He shut himself immediately, remembering the others on the room right next to them, but, of course, Mark was making it difficult. Jack raised his head from Mark’s shoulder, clashing their lips together, silencing himself, but making Mark moan against his lips, ironically.

   Jack reached his hand down to Mark’s human one and pushed it away from his hard on. He missed the contact as soon as he did so, but ignored it. Mark moaned in a displeasing way as Jack pulled away.

   “Get up…” Jack said, breathless, but commanding.

   Mark smiled and did as told, he liked when the Irish boy spoke that way. Jack didn’t waste any time before opening Mark’s pants, pulling it from under the bending rings that made up the robot’s waist, and dropping them to his ankles. Mark was wearing no underwear, not a surprise.

   It was a luck that, despite Mark having a piece of fucking metal in place for a dick, he still had perfect feeling sensors. He took a deep breath as Jack’s tongue slowly pressed against the side of his hard on, running over his soft bending rings.

   “Fuck…” He muttered to himself, panting loudly. Jack was right, he was the noisier of the two. He bit his lips as Jack wrapped his lips around the tip of Mark’s dick, pushing it inside his mouth slowly. “Ooh, god…”

   “K-Ken…! Kenny...!” Felix whined as Ken grunted loudly, it was possible to hear even the squeaking of the bed under the two. Mark groaned as Jack continued sucking his dick, his mind imagining their friends antics in the other room, and he kinda wanted to be able to watch them, sadly the half open door blocked his vision.

   But he didn’t need to watch them, since he had such a show right in front of him.

   Jack pushed the tip of Mark’s dick pass his lips again and again, sucking harder each time. He had a terrible gag reflex, but he knew how to make Mark become nothing but soft putty under his touches without the need of deepthroating him. Jack moaned softly, running his fingers delicately over the bending rings.

   “Oh, y-yes…!” Mark moaned, throwing his head back and trying to hold back the louder moans and whines that wanted to escape his lips as the soft rumbling of Jack’s moans around his hard on made shivers ran up and down his back. It wasn’t an easy job, Jack was so good with that. “Hm… Aw, f-fuck… Jack...!”

   The boy continued his ministrations as a hand landed on his head. It didn’t push him down, it just stayed there as he bobbed his head back and forth, sucking Mark’s dick harder. Jack had lowered his hand down to his own member, pumping it in time with his head bobbing, pre-cum dripping down him pale fingers and to the floor. Such a vision almost made Mark reach his breaking point right there.

   “Jack…” Mark called, and big blue eyes looked up at him. As much as he wanted Jack to continue, Mark softly pushed his head back, sliding his dick out of Jack’s small mouth a soft and wet “pop”. “Let me fuck you… Please…”

   Jack smiled, wiping the saliva that was running down his chin.

   “Well, since yeh asked so nicely~” The boy got back to his feet and put himself on his tiptoes, reaching up to Mark to kiss him.

   Mark bent down a little, catching Jack’s lips with his, surrounding the boy’s small form with his arms. Mark’s mechanical fingers, that now were way pointier than before, scratched Jack’s back softly, as said Irish boy kicked his pants away, despite not really having much success doing so.

   “Hold on…” Jack pulled away, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his pants and underwear. But before he could even think about taking off his socks, Mark’s big robotic arm surrounded Jack’s smaller form again, this time from behind, pulling him up as if he weighed nothing. “Mark! Hmm!”

   The green haired boy was silenced by the robot’s warm lips, as Mark’s human hand slipped between Jack’s legs, running fingers down his balls, and finally reaching his entrance.

   “Hmm…” Jack moaned against Mark’s kisses, feeling bigger fingers pushing inside of him. They were lubed, somehow; Jack never knew where it came from, but he wasn’t complaining.

   Mark pushed his fingers in and out, one finger, two fingers, three fingers, pressing against Jack’s prostate ever so slightly, teasing him.

“Yeh asshole…” Jack let out, breathless, already feeling very well stretched and ready for the next step. “D’yeh want ta fuck me…? Ah... Or ta just tease me…?”

   The robot chuckled at it, pulling his fingers out of the boy, before lining him with his dick, using only his big robotic hand to reposition Jack. The two tried holding back their moans as Mark slowly pushed his way inside Jack, with almost no success.

   It went in smoothly, with almost no resistance, and, as soon as Jack adjusted to it, Mark started thrusting his hips, quickening his pace slowly, still teasing, even though he himself didn't want to waste any more time. Mark was just waiting for something...

   “Mark… Please…” Jack begged.

   There it was.

   Mark watched the boy’s face as he turned it on. Jack threw his head back, moaning a little bit too loud, closing his blue eyes tightly. A soft humming sound came from inside him as he moved his hips quickly, wanting to feel more. The vibrations hit his body deeply, making pleasure ran up his back like a lightning bolt.

    “Oh, f-fuck yes, Mark…!” Jack moaned, holding on tightly to Mark’s robotic arm.

   The robot stopped moving for a moment, letting Jack enjoy just the vibration alone. He watched as Jack moved his hips with difficulty thanks to their position, his blue eyes glazed over with pleasure and his mouth open. Mark admired him, before taking a deep breath, he could hear a little mechanical voice saying something about overheating inside his brain, but he left it aside, starting to thrust his hips in time with Jack’s own thrusts.

   The Irish boy let out a soft yelp as the thrusts increased in speed. One of the good things of being fucked by a robot was the fact that they could do things no human could, and that unbearably fast speed was one of them.

   By then they had already forgotten about the others on the next room, losing themselves to the feeling. The voice and the beeping inside Mark’s head being drowned by Jack’s soft groans and grunts, and the occasional repetition of Mark’s name, and the robot’s own louder moans and whines.

   “F-fuck… J-Jack…” Mark whined, pressing Jack closer to him.

   Jack moaned loud, the new position helping Mark find Jack’s prostate, hitting it again and again with each thrust, with the vibration enhancing the pleasure, running up and down Jack’s back like lightning.

   “M-Mark! Yes! Yes! Fuck…!” The Irishman repeated those words softly, feeling very close…

   Mark wasn’t any better.

   “J-Jack… I’m gonna…” He didn’t get to finish.

   With a loud, strangled moan Mark came. Jack moaned, feeling Mark’s hot cum filling him; it didn’t really feel like real human cum, and it was hot, terribly hot, but Jack was already used to it, and he loved it! The feeling of warmth was enough to push Jack over the edge and he came as well, shooting it all on the cold floor.

   Mark’s strength suddenly gave way, and Jack grunted when finding himself sitting on the cold floor. He didn’t move, basking on Mark’s warmth on his back as he took deep breaths, slowly recovering from the orgasm.

   He snuggled up to Mark, but got no reaction back.

   “Mark…?” Jack called softly, turning back to the robot, only to find Mark’s head hanging to the side and his eyes now totally blacked out. “Mark? What the--” He stopped when noticing the hot steam coming out of the connection between the tube on Mark’s neck to his skin. He could also hear a softly little beeping coming from inside the robot, and he knew what it meant. “Ugh… Sometimes I hate that yer a fuckin’ robot, Mark...”

   Meanwhile, inside the room, the low rumble of Ken’s laugh made Felix groan.

   “I told you he would overheat!” Ken chuckled, turning to the swedish boy clinging to him. “You’ll have to pay me later.”

   Felix groaned, tired, pressing himself against the man’s big chest and muttering what sounded like a soft and sleepy “fuck you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't as good as my other stuff. I haven't written sex scenes in ages, i think I'm kinda rusty...  
> Need to get back to it tho!!!


End file.
